Atlantic Federation
The Atlantic Federation is an Earth-based superpower in the Cosmic Era timeline. Overview The Atlantic Federation is a superstate successor of the United States of America and the Organization of American States (plus Great Britain and Ireland), its capital is Washington DC and its President still lives and works at the White House. This superpower is the most powerful member of the Earth Alliance, often taking its lead, especially in the two EA/PLANT wars. The JOSH-A base in Alaska is also the main military base of the Alliance, whose function is later transferred to Heaven's Base, another military installation on Federation territory. Although allied against ZAFT, the Atlantic and Eurasian Federations have long been rivals, and a strong undercurrent of mistrust remains between them. The Atlantic Federation has been more thoroughly infiltrated by members of Blue Cosmos/Logos than any other country of the Alliance, with at least one president directly taking orders from Blue Cosmos leader Lord Djibril during the Second Alliance-PLANT War. As with most others power blocks on Earth, the Atlantic Federation was one of the superpowers which emerged as a result of the Reconstruction War. Following the start of a large space exploration program, the AF formed the Federal Space Force and started a Jupiter exploration program under leadership of George Glenn. The Federation also cooperated with the United States of South America to construct the Porta Panama Mass Driver. In CE 35, it was the Atlantic Federation who built the Ptolemaeus lunar base and unveiled the first generation of Mobile Armors. When construction of the PLANTs began at Lagrange 5, it was again the Atlantic Federation who took the position of the largest sponsor of the program, while later reaping great benefits from the products imported from PLANT. Following the destruction of the United Nations leadership in CE 70, the Atlantic Federation announced the formation of the Earth Alliance on February 7th of the same year, who four days later declared war on the PLANTs. Following the refusal of the United States of South America to cooperate with the Alliance, the Atlantic Federation forcibly annexed their territory. During the war, the Atlantic Federation provided the largest segment of the Earth Alliance's military and it was also them who started the G Project, a secret project to create their own series of Mobile Suits to counter those of ZAFT. The Atlantic Federation eventually used the ZAFT attack on JOSH-A to sacrifice their military allies of the Eurasian Federation, which granted it near total control over the Earth Alliance. They afterwards attacked the Orb Union, which, after its defeat, became a protectorate of the Federation. While the Atlantic Federation solidified its position as the dominant force in the Earth Alliance with its large mobile suit forces that tried to hold the Alliance together, they suffered heavy losses in the final months of the war. After the cease-fire at Jachin Due, the United States of South America rebelled against the Atlantic Federation. The most prominent member of this rebellion was former Earth Alliance ace Edward Harrelson, also known as "Ed the Ripper". While the Treaty of Junius eventually granted the USSA its autonomy back, the Federation nevertheless gained Central America. Following the "Break the World" incident, the Atlantic Federation formed the World Security Treaty Organization, which made every member an effective ally of the Federation. When the Second war was declared, the Federation again pressured every nation on Earth into a membership of the Alliance, with most countries following suit. After Gilbert Durandal's anti-Logos speech however, many citizens on Earth became more open-minded about Coordinators, which also forced the retreat of Federation president Copeland (in truth a puppet of Lord Djibril) to flee to the Arzachel lunar base. When the base was destroyed by the now ZAFT-controlled Requiem superweapon, Copeland was killed. The fate of the Atlantic Federation after the end of the war remains unknown but appears to have survived despite having a significant portion of its space forces destroyed. It is still the top power in the Alliance because most of their Earth base forces remained uncaptured or killed.